Watching, Watching
by Pyrochan
Summary: So...a friend (who isn't fond of yaoi, might I add) dared me to write a fic in which the main pairing wasn't yaoi...and this was the result. *runs and hides* o_o;;


Author's Note: Digging through my folder of old fanfiction and found this. It was a sort of gift-fic that I wrote way back in Dec '01. Non-yaoi friends are...weird. They challenge you to write the oddest fics-- non-yaoi fics. No, let me specify-- het. fics. So one of my friends requested that I write a boyxgirl fic using characters from Weiß Kreuz. At first I thought I'd just have some weird shit happen that turns one of the guys into a girl, but then I changed my mind. *ducks flying objects from NagixanyonebesidesTot fans* If this makes your ears bleed, please quickly hit the back button and read some yaoi. There is a little tiny bit of yaoi in this fic (Brad x Schu, of course) but it's kind of in the background. *ducks flying objects from Brad and Schuldig because they never got a proper full-blown lemon-y scene in this fic* Erm...anyway, on with the fic, I suppose. It is based after the series, by the way.

Disclaimer: These bishounen do not belong to me. *sobs* They belong to Takehito Koyasu *swoons* and Project Weiss and whoever owns them that I didn't list here. Speaking of which, I'm sure someone has written something similar to this (like someone hasn't conceived this idea). I don't plagiarize fics. I didn't copy this from someone else's work, so if it looks similar, don't email me with a 'You %#^%$&%*-ing copycat' message or something. Besides, I've never read a Nagi/Tot fanfic... Tot makes me cringe. Was I the only one who cheered Brad in ep. 22? (Go Brad! Slap some sense into Nagi! He's in love with Tot of all people!)

**********************************************************************************

****

Watching, Watching 

**********************************************************************************

He was mostly attracted to her laughter. That familiar ring that it made, and the innocence that was carried with it. Yes, he loved Tot's laugh most of all.

The view from the trees was perfect. He could see her, but if she glanced in this direction, she couldn't see him. A one-way mirror. In a way, he liked it like this. In another, he hated it. See, but don't touch. She was his porcelain doll on a shelf.

She giggled again, as she raised the flower-necklace bouquet above her head, stretching it to the sky.

"How do you like it?" she asked.

He froze in place, at first thinking that she found his hiding spot. Then, she continued to talk.

"Yes! I like it too! It would look very nice on you, Rabbi-chan!" she picked up a fluffy stuffed rabbit from it's place among the grass and flowers. She hugged it close, before putting it on the ground, placing it in a sitting position and fitting the flower-necklace over the plushie's head.

Nagi frowned, suddenly overcome by sadness. She was lonely.

*** *** ***

"You visited the flowerfield again?" Brad asked, pushing Schuldig slightly away from him. 

The German was straddled on his lap, but took the hint to stop kissing Brad. Schuldig turned his head and glared at Nagi, giving him a 'did-you-have-to-come-home-now?!' glare.

"Y-yes," Nagi took off his shoes, placing them neatly against the wall and shut the front door. Gods...why didn't he stay out longer? Did they have no shame of where they screwed? He made a mental note not to sit on the couch again.

"Why?" Brad asked. Although his tone seemed friendly, Nagi knew it would not be optional to leave the room with Brad's question hanging in the air.

"Because of the tranquility." Nagi answered, picking up his schoolbag, and walking past Farfarello who was occupied watching TV, and headed to his bedroom.

Schuldig waited until he heard the click of Nagi's bedroom door before he started to unbutton Brad's shirt, and kissing the man's chest, "He sees that Schreint girl, Tot."

"I know," Brad replied, a small moan escaping his lips when Schuldig rocked himself against Brad's groin, "He thinks he can keep secrets."

Nagi sat on his bed, emptying his homework from his schoolbag. His sketchpad slid out on top of the pile of books. He picked it up and looked at it. 

For a few weeks now, he had been trying to draw her...sitting in the flowerfield. Some of his classmates had commented that his artistic abilities were top-notch, but he wasn't satisfied with the drawing at all. To him, she was too beautiful to put onto paper. 

She was too beautiful that when he manipulated the pencil to draw the curves of her body, he often got frustrated. He couldn't draw her because...he wanted the real her. Not some imitation drawing. Still, a drawing was better than nothing.

He grabbed out his drawing eraser and began to erase everything he had drawn today. The paper looked worn from so many erasure marks. He tore the paper out of the pad, crumpled it up and threw it at his wastebasket. Smoothing out a new sheet, he began to draw. He'd watched her for so long that he could perfectly picture her in his mind.

There was a knock on the door and Nagi growled under his breath for his concentration being broken. He glared at the door, trying to guess who it was. No matter, he'd mentally trip them when they walked in.

"I wouldn't do that," Schuldig told him, opening the door, but staying outside of the bedroom.

"What do you want?"

"Brad says for you to get doing your homework."

Nagi sighed. He couldn't stand living with people who foresaw his every move and could read his every thought. As if it wasn't bad enough living with an Irish psychopath.

Schuldig laughed quietly, "But we're one big happy family," he teased.

"Oh? Assuming, I'd be the teenager son, and Farfarello be the pet. That'd make Brad my father," he paused, "And you my mother?"

"Tch, you're messed up more than Farf if you think of me that way," Schuldig told him, "Don't even _call_ me that!"

"Yes mommy," Nagi bat his eyes innocently, and Schuldig glared daggers at him, "Now go screw Daddy and tell him to stay out of my business."

Schuldig's glare was replaced with a smirk, "Already did. But later tonight I'll be sure to be extra noisy so you can listen in."

"And I'll be sure to wear my headphones to bed," Nagi replied nonchalantly.

Schuldig dismissed him with a wave, "Just get doing your homework, kid."

Nagi telekinetically slammed the door when Schuldig left. Placing his sketchpad aside, he opened his textbook and began to study.

*** *** ***

She giggled again, tossing her stuffed rabbit in the air and catching it. Today she was not making flower-necklaces. She was running around, jumping about and playing with her beloved Rabbi-chan. 

"Whee!" She shouted, tossing Rabbi-chan in the air and catching it again, "Of course I'll catch you! I always do! I promise I'll never drop you. I don't want to see anyone hurt."

Nagi smiled. It was true that whenever he saw her, she always brought a smile to his face. A real one. That same smile that he thought he lost long ago before he ever joined Schwarz, before he ever lived on the streets. 

When he was little, he always smiled. He always had reason to. Mama and Papa were always there. They were always happy, and that made him happy.

But...and invisible force came and crushed them. Pushing them into the ground, and keeping them from getting up or even gasping for air. Years later, when he was being trained at Rosenkreuz, he learned that invisible force was his doing. It was telekinesis at it's worst: uncontrolled.

Only twice had he let the telekinetic reigns go slack. When his parents died, and when Tot 'died'.

At the time, he thought she was dead. After Farfarello had pierced her chest with his sword, she had closed her eyes and had gone limp in his arms. That night, when he had passed out from extinguishing his powers, she had got up and left.

He'd searched for her body through that rubble when he awoke the next morning. By nightfall, he had concluded that she wasn't there. Had Schwarz taken her body and dumped her somewhere where he could never see her again?

No. She was alive. And he found her. He didn't know how, but he didn't care. It had to be fate.

"What's that, Rabbi-chan?" Tot's voice rang out, "You miss who?"

She was silent for a moment before collapsing on the grass.

"Yes," she sniffled, holding her rabbit close, "I miss Nagi-kun too!"

He gasped, his heart pounding in his chest. This was the first time she had ever mentioned him. Nagi wanted to run to her, to dry her tears, but he couldn't move. Something told him that he had better not move.

Look, but don't touch.

She continued to cry. Her loud wails eventually winding down to small sniffles. Nagi felt something slide down his cheek and he wiped at it, then paused. Moisture? He glanced at his hand, where the tear was beginning to dry. Why was he crying too?

*** *** ***

"That's enough."

"But--"

"I said, that's enough," Brad repeated, his voice more stern. He rose from the couch and approached Nagi.

"I don't do anything though!" Nagi defended, "I just watch!"

"Tch, who knew that you were the type that secretly spies on women?" Schuldig taunted, from his lazy sitting position on the couch, "Nagi, you little perv. What else do you watch her do, hmm?"

"Shut up!" Nagi shouted at the both of them. He gasped, his eyes widening in fear, as they both glared at him. He took a step back, "Gomen nasai!"

Physically, he had the upper hand, but they still had power over him. Brad was the leader of Schwarz, able to carry out punishments for team members who fell out of line. He didn't understand though, what had he done bad?

"Is she a threat?" Nagi asked.

"She is an outsider, Nagi," Brad answered, "Schwarz doesn't deal with outsiders. We kill them. She's already been killed once, by Farfarello. I can send him out to do it again."

"No!" Nagi pleaded.

"Then stay away from her, Nagi. It's for your own good."

"You don't understand!" he wanted to slam them both against the wall, to cut off their air supply and just watch their lifeless bodies crumble to the floor. Instead he turned around and ran to his room, slamming the door. 

"I hate telekinetics," Schuldig complained, rubbing his temples where a headache was starting, "They can think of the most gruesome ways to kill you, and act it out if they so please."

Brad turned his attention to Schuldig, shaking his head. He didn't really want to know.

"Can I kill the girl?" Farfarello asked enthusiastically from the corner he was sitting in. He had his knives all unsheathed and placed before him in several neat rows.

"No," Brad answered, "Not unless Nagi decides to go out tonight."

The tears wouldn't stop flowing. His schoolbag lay forgotten next to his bed. He couldn't just turn back. He couldn't just forget. Couldn't they just leave him alone? Couldn't they just stop controlling his life?

He had to go to her.

*** *** ***

He arrived at the flowerfield where she always played. There were no sounds of her anywhere. He had half-expected it, but it was one in the morning, of course she had to sleep sometime. But where? It had to be close by...

"Tot!"

Sky blue eyes opened. Who could be calling her?

"Tot!"

That voice! She scrambled to get up, and grabbed her stuffed bunny. She was completely wide awake now.

"Nagi-kun!"

Her voice. Nagi ran to where he heard her call his name. He embraced her. Finally, he was able to hold her. It was better than his imagination. It was the real thing.

"Tot..." he looked at her, that smile returning to his face, then fading when he remembered the reason for coming, "Tot, I have to say good-bye to you."

"But Nagi-kun! We're finally together again!" she hugged him harder. How could he leave? Everyone always left her!

"We can't be...not yet. I--"

"Found you," a voice rasped.

Nagi's eyes widened, "Farfarello."

"I get to kill her," Farfarello licked his knife, "Brad sent me out to play 'nicely'. Her body will look nice when it's torn apart."

Tot screamed and tightened her grip on Nagi.

"No," Nagi used his powers to hold Farfarello in place. He looked around the area for signs of the other two Schwarz members.

"Nagi-kun?"

"Tot, this is why. The time isn't right yet. I don't want you to forget me. I will come back, when I can."

"You won't be gone forever?"

"No."

"Promise?"

He nodded, and blushed as he leaned forward to kiss her.

"Arigato, Nagi-kun."

"And when I come back, we can live together," Nagi let the girl go, forcing Farfarello to come with him as he disappeared into the thickness of trees.

Schuldig stepped out of the shadows from behind a tree. He had watched Nagi leave the scene with Farfarello. Brad's precognition hadn't been wrong in knowing that Farfarello would need backup. A smirk appeared on his face, as he walked through the flowerfield towards his target, who was pre-occupied with watching where Nagi had faded in the distance.

"Slip into eternal darkness, little girl," he whispered, his smirk widening as he aimed his gun and pulled the trigger. The only sound following afterwards was her body falling to the grass.

Owari.

****************************************************************

Author's Note: X_@ *was unable to escape darts thrown at her, thanks to a very peeved Omi* *runs and hides behind a wall of her yaoi doujinshi and manga before the anti-fans attack her*


End file.
